jupiters_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
For Love
Once upon a time, a long, long time ago... A dying Talonflame approached the Bird of Death, blood flowing down her chest, and wings too weak to take flight. "I am not done with life," she said, her voice so strong for someone so close to death. "Hear my plea, my queen. We are birds of a feather, are we not?" Under the pale moon, the bird was nothing but a black silhouette. Only blue eyes could be seen, staring cold and sharp at the bird on the ground. "You and I? We are nothing alike. You? You had already been judged long before the fatal blow. You do not deserve to live. I am no queen of yours. State your reasons for refusal to pass on." Almost too weak to lift her head, the Talonflame looked up. Wears fell down her face. "I haven't finished what I started." "What you started?" the bird of death cried, lifting her wings. "You have hurt so many people! You have manipulated! You hve killed!" The Talonflame cried out and shoved herself a few paces back. She was almost flat against the ground, looking up with trembling arms. "I didn't--I didn't mean to! Please...please, I haven't finished... I love her so much..." But the god was having none of it. She swooped down from the tree, crawling along the ground. For as fast as the Talonflame had tried to get away, the god was much faster. Grass and bushes and flowers around her ever step died within seconds, crumbling away into dust in the wind. "You did not love her! You threatened her! My own sister!" the god cried. She screeched in the Talonflame's face, but never did she touch her. "You do not deserve a Xerneas' love!" Crying, the god threw her head to the sky. A blue light began to encircle the duo, lifting the Talonflame into the air. The Bird of Death followed, flapping her wings. Try as she might, the Talonflame could not escape. "You do not deserve death. Had you not approached me, I would have eaten your soul like all of the others, for how tainted and disgusting it is. It is the best of these outcomes. And you do not deserve that either." Another cry rang through the air, so sad and yet so angry. The Talonflame's body began to glow, shifting. "Until you have learned...until you stop your foolishness, deep in your soul... Until you cleanse your soul, and learn, you shall be forbidden from passing on." "You have only granted me what I have desired." The god laughed. It began quietly, evolving into a cackle. The wind picked up. "Until you can learn to love in its purest form, you shall be my assistant. Every day. You will collect the souls of other ghosts who refuse to move on..." "But how will I--" The Talonflame's scream filled the air. In a flash that destroyed all life caught in it, the Talonflame came rocketing toward the ground. She landed with a crash of metal and ribbons that tangled up and landed gentle upon her body. "Collect the souls of the damned!" the god cried, flapping her wings once more. "Collect them, and take them to their rightful home. And if you stray from that path...may the gods help you, reaper of souls. Reaper of love."